


Comfort of Hot Coffee

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, Bandori Rarepair Week 2020, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: Chisato was having a splitting headache ever since she woke up, she decided to visit Hazawa Coffee for a cup of hot coffee to freshen up. Little did she know she was actually having a really high fever...
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi & Shirasagi Chisato, Hazawa Tsugumi/Shirasagi Chisato
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770607
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	Comfort of Hot Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi! This is my second day for Bandori Rarepair Week! I decided to go for a really underrated ship which I think has many potential and of course, it features my best girls Tsugumi and Chisato.

Chisato groaned as she slowly opens her eyes. The morning sunlight filtered in through the windows and shines on her face. There was a pounding pain at the back of her head as Chisato sits up. She took a look at the clock which shows the time to be 9 a.m. 

_Maybe I really stayed up too late last night...I shouldn't have done that..._

The headache was still there even after Chisato tries to shake it off, which Chisato assumes it's due to her staying up until 4 a.m last night. She stood up and made her way shakily towards the bathroom to wash up.

_Well, the good thing is I finished my homework so I can focus on the shoot this afternoon..._

_I should really get some coffee._

Chisato puts on her usual white tee and yellow skirt. She sat in front of the dresser as she ties her hair up and put on some light makeup, then she picks up her purse and left the house, making her way towards her usual cafe.

* * *

"Irasshaimase!" Tsugumi greeted as the door to Hazawa Coffee opens, "Eh? Chisato-san?"

"Good morning, Tsugumi-chan." Chisato forced a weak smile as she made her way to one of the empty tables.

"Chisato-san, are you okay? Your face looks kinda pale..." Tsugumi asked with a concerned look.

"I-I am fine..." Chisato replied as she rests her forehead on her hand, "I just need some hot coffee..."

"C-Coming right up! You rest here!" Tsugumi quickly went behind the counter to prepare the hot coffee. Chisato sighs.

_Why won't the headache go away...? I already took the panadol tablets..._

"Chisato-san, dozo!" Tsugumi placed a cup of hot coffee on the table. Chisato nodded with a smile to thank Tsugumi as she reaches out for the sachets of sugar underneath the cup. She tore off the tip and pour the sugar into her coffee, then she took the stirrer and stirred it quickly. 

_Finally...this should help me freshen up..._

"Chisato-san, do you need anything else?" Tsugumi asked genuinely.

"No. I am fine." Chisato answered, this time her tone was slightly cold. Tsugumi nodded and walked away towards the counter.

Chisato started sipping her coffee while Tsugumi glanced over to Chisato from time to time with a worried look. She can sense Chisato actually might be sick.

After a while, Chisato manages to finish the entire cup of coffee, however, the headache still persists. Chisato frowns, at this point, she was getting pretty frustrated. Chisato balled hand into a fist and knock the back of her head a few times in an attempt to dissipate the pain but the gesture just caused the pain to be even worse.

"Chisato-san, do you need help?" Tsugumi walked over to Chisato's table and asked again.

"I said no! Don't you understand?!" Chisato raised her voice, at which Tsugumi back away slightly. She was slightly taken aback by Chisato's outburst. Chisato came to a realisation of what she had just done as she stood up wobbly, she held on to the table to steady herself. 

"I-I need to go..." Chisato turns around to walk towards the exit, but a feeling of paralysis took over her body.

_What...is happening...? I can't control my body..._

Chisato started swaying from left to right as she got dizzier and dizzier. Soon, her vision starts to blur and she blacked out. 

* * *

"Mhmmm..." Chisato stirred in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Tsugumi's concerned-looking face.

"Chisato-san..." Tsugumi said softly as she leaned forward.

"Tsugumi...chan?" Chisato rubs her eyes as she slowly sits up.

"Chisato-san! Thank god you are awake..." Tsugumi grabbed on to Chisato's arm and looked at her with teary eyes.

"W-What happened...? Chisato asked as she observed her surroundings. She was in a white-washed room with a large window at the side. There was a machine beeping beside her.

"You fainted at Hazawa Coffee...I managed to call the ambulance and sent you here to the hospital..." Tsugumi explained.

"Ah..." Chisato tries to recall what happened before. She was having a splitting headache and then she went to Hazawa Coffee to drink some coffee...

"Tsugumi-chan, I am very sorry..."

"Mhmmm," Tsugumi shakes her head as she lets out a bright smile, "It was nothing! I was more worried for you...the doctor said you were having a high fever and luckily you were sent here in time..."

"No...I am sorry for shouting at you..." Chisato blushed slightly as she looked away, avoiding Tsugumi's gaze.

"No no! I should have known you were feeling really uncomfortable, besides I shouldn't so forceful ahaha..." Tsugumi lets out an awkward laugh.

"Tsugumi-chan..." Chisato could not believe how pure Tsugumi was, she was the purest girl that she has ever met. Chisato leaned forward and gave Tsugumi a warm hug. "thank you..."

"Heheh..." Tsugumi's face was flushed, she lightly pats Chisato's back. They slowly release the hug.

"It is embarrassing for you to see my like this..." Chisato looks away again.

"Eh? Why did you say that?" Tsugumi asked, confused.

"Well...I am an idol and an actress..." Chisato's eyebrows creased, she is expected to look glamourous in front of other people. And sometimes, she feels the need to live up to that expectation in front of others. 

"Ahaha, I see you as a friend of mine! And when my friend is in trouble, of course, I will help them!" Tsugumi smiled again, Chisato turned back around to look at Tsugumi. She seems so bright and sunny like a sunflower blossoming on a summer's day. 

"Actually, I do know how you feel haha...between my bandmates, I am always expected to be the responsible one since my grades are always consistently good and I am in the student council...even Moca-chan calls me 'Tsugurific' which means 'hardworking' in a sense, and it became a standard I have to live up to..." Tsugumi's smile disappeared for a while, "but I know that if one day I fall down, they will be there to support me no matter what. They will not judge me based on my strengths but pick me up when I am down." Tsugumi grinned as the faces of the Afterglow members appear in her mind.

"Fufu~ Seems like you do have great friends..." Chisato chuckled.

"You are my great friend too! And I am willing to do the same for you, Chisato-san!" Tsugumi quickly added.

"Me?!" Chisato lean back, slightly stunned. 

"Yes! I have always considered you a close friend of mine! Especially since you frequent the cafe so often and we will have small chats about school life. I learn so much from you about how idol agency works and about your job. Your life is super interesting and sometimes I really do admire you!" Tsugumi chattered excitedly.

"A-Ah...thanks!" Chisato blushed again, "y-you're making me blush..."

"I mean everything I said!" 

"Y-Yea! I know..." Chisato giggled. There is no way she would group Tsugumi with those people who compliment her for a hidden motive. She is too pure for that. Besides, Chisato feels at ease when talking to Tsugumi, she feels like there is no need to analyze whatever she says to find any hidden message and she can openly discuss her thoughts without the fear of saying something wrong and getting judged.

"Chisato-san, what are you thinking about?" Tsugumi asked curiously.

"Ah, nothing!" Chisato quickly answered, "We should definitely hang out more... as friends do."

"Mhm! I would love to hang out with you, Chisato-san! But for now, the doctor asked you to rest more!" Tsugumi said seriously.

Chisato nodded as she leans back on her bed. She could smell the faint smell of hot coffee wafting from Tsugumi as it envelopes her like a giant warm hug. She closed her eyes and slowly drifts off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like the dynamic between Chisato and Tsugumi and may there be more ChisaTsugu content in the future! I think the only canon content I can remember is the garupa pico ep where pastel palettes visit downtown shops. If you can even consider garupa pico to be canon XD


End file.
